


Test Writing

by DamonFlores



Series: Events Untitled [4]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonFlores/pseuds/DamonFlores
Series: Events Untitled [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978615





	Test Writing

Well, how has it been? Certainly you haven’t forgot of the scent of flowers so peculiar in downtown Mexico. Well… or should I say, Wells? Just as if, you trying masks and everything slightly cathartic was for sure why I became enamoured so. Infatuation came after, at the exact point in time where you promised me absolute complicity, total trust, so love.

How does it feel? Test writing. And the fingers under lingering feelings. Test writing. Only what’s indispensable makes the final cut. In my debut full-length, you’re my starring star.


End file.
